Topher
Topher, labeled The Junior Sadist, was a camper on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, as a member of Team Kinosewak. Personality The junior sadist Topher is enamored with Chris and is overly complimentary of his hosting skills. Topher begins offering suggestions on how to make the challenges extra painful "You know what would make an excellent TWIST for this one?" (his teammates hate him but Chris takes a shine to him.) It all changes when Topher starts to dress like Chris take over Chris' hosting duties every chance he gets. Chris starts to worry that Topher is angling to be his replacement, and that the network might be looking for a new younger version of Chris. So Chris starts acting young to prove he doensn't need to be replaced. Coverage Total Drama Pahkitew Island On So, Uh This Is My Team?, he is thrilled to be in Chris' presence, He is so thrilled that during the challenge, he bows out for a bit, just so he can watch Chris close to a commercial live. He is eventually thrown off the cliff by Chris, to only be dragged back into the challenge by Jasmine. Topher is becoming more pleased with Chris in I Love You, Grease Pig. Topher zip lines across his part of the challenge with the pig, looking directly at the camera. He even at one point tries to close off for a commercial, but is cut off by an annoyed Chris. In Twinning Isn't Everything, he seems to be at joy when the twins are arguing at breakfast. During the challenge, he does not contribute at all, as he is too busy complimenting Chris and obsessing over him. He even gives the host tips on how to host better, annoying Chris. He is not seen doing much in I Love You, I Love You Knots. He is seen smiling as Chris explains the challenge, and is not seen participating in the challenge (not even in the montage, but could have partook in the challenge off camera). In A Blast From The Past, he is in awe with Chris's windblown hair with the yellow background that Chef provided. He the first to do the challenge for his team, and he rushes to get the paddle, covering his face and running back to his team cowardly (with Dave doing the exact same thing), both getting a point. On Mo' Monkey Mo' Problems, he tells Jasmine that he will be back, as he plans to steal Chris' phone. He bumps into Chris and takes his phone, as he calls a producer to tell them that they need a younger host for the show. He returns to his team to help out, proving to be of decent help, and is annoyed with Max (with the rest of his team just as annoyed). He still manages to make it to the bottom 2 with Max, but is spared. In This Is The Pits!, Topher seems very shocked when Max is burning the ants that were on him and even more shocked that Max managed to burn the bed. In the challenge, Topher saves Jasmine from something falling and gets trapped with Jasmine and both have to look for an escape route, and they become friends over the process. He and Jasmine face many obstacles, but make it out and are the first to land in front of Chris, Topher cheers when no elimination is declared. Trivia *Topher is the only contestant competing on Total Drama Pahkitew Island to actually like Chris Mclean *Max switched teams in episode 7 and because of this Topher is the last remaining male member from Team Kinosewak. *Seen in his audition tape: He has an orange cat named "Chef" and he calls himself "Chris 2.0" *His voice has a mixture of Tyler and Cody's voices heard in his audition. Gallery Topheraudition3.PNG|Topher yells "Good Morning Campers!" with your cat (Chef) in their Audition Tape OMGGGGG.PNG|Topher scared of the pig. Chrrris.PNG|Topher greeting Chris. Moose attack.jpg|Topher, Amy, and Samey. Yoyo.jpg|Topher and Team Kinosweak. TopherConfessional.png|Topher using the confessional for the first time. FileKinosewakElectrocuted.jpg|Topher being electrocuted with his team in I Love You, I Love You Knots MaskwakWin.png|Topher and Team Kinosweak after losing their first challenge SameyvsAmy.png|Topher looking at Amy and Samey arguing Hottest couple ever.png|Topher likes Samey and Amy conflict Chris blah blah blah.png|Topher listening to Chris in episode 3 Kinosewakcheer.png|Topher and Team Kinosweak wins in episode 2 ChrisangryatTopher.png|Topher shocked at Chris YEEAHRODNEYROCKS.PNG Shoocked.PNG SALMONCOFFEBREAK.PNG KINOSEWAKTHINKSELLACUTE.PNG Gorodney.PNG Everybodyknowsthetrue.PNG Ellafalls.PNG Cannon.PNG Amyaswer.PNG Aaaaaaaah.PNG TopherChallenge.png 36tHEFinal8.PNG 34CANTAAAAAAAAR.PNG 31ScarlettandTopheraresAFE.PNG 29Madness.PNG 26Horaaay.PNG 23Topherandthecellphone.PNG 20Eviltopher.PNG 19Christopher.PNG 12Topherconfessional.PNG 10ShawnandJasmineconflit.PNG JasmineTopher.png|Jasmine and Topher in This is the Pits! TopherRedFaced.png|Jasmine almost killed Topher 185px-Topheeeeeer.png|Topher with a baby on top of his head in "Three Zones and a Baby" 185px-ILuvMyTophy.jpg|Topher...being Topher. MadnessTopher.PNG ScarlettandTopher.PNG ScarlettisSafe.PNG|Scarlett getting a marshmallow, while smirking at Topher, who does the same in return. TophersaysthanChrisisEliminated.PNG NOOO.PNG photo1(2).jpg|Topher is confused. photo2.jpg|Topher is about to be fired from the Cannon of Shame. Audition Tape Category:Team Kinosewak Category:Team Maskwak Category:LikesChris Category:Eliminated Category:Merged